Before It Ends
by aroundight
Summary: Kurosaki talks about the future with Kizami before they graduate high school.


**Title:** Before It Ends  
**Category:** Corpse Party  
**Pairing:** Kurosaki Kensuke / Kizami Yuuya  
**Genre:** Friendship

**Summary:** Kurosaki talks about the future with Kizami before they graduate high school.

* * *

The two best friends sat by the riverbank eating snacks, hearing occasional voices just above them as people passed by. It was something they would do if they didn't feel like going home yet, especially when Kurosaki didn't have baseball training. This was the only opportunity the baseball player has to actually relax and leave all those activities even for a short while; just to spend time with Kizami.

They sat there in silence for a moment, enjoying their food until a thought came in another's mind.

"Hey Kizami, we're graduating in a year," Kurosaki reminded, looking up at the deep orange sky as he brought his knees close to his chest, a sandwich in one hand. It was something he normally doesn't think about, but it was too close not to. Their second year was ending, and soon enough their guidance counselors would be asking if they would prefer to get a job right away or head into a university. And honestly, he wasn't sure of what to answer to that yet—did Kizami? "Do you know what you'll be doing?"

"I'm applying for a scholarship at universities." The way he answered with that usual confidence meant that he _has_ been thinking about it, and it looked like he's already decided. A scholarship—well, it was understandable. Kizami had the grades and brains for that. It'd bring some self-satisfaction too, since he knows he was going to school without his parents' support_._ Kizami really _is_ amazing. _ 'But a university…' _Kurosaki smiled dryly. There weren't any universities close to their town, so that means he'll be leaving for the city?

Leave town… Leave him?

"That's good. You'll do great!" He cheered, brushing off the negative thoughts. He'll be fine.

Kizami blinks, turning his head to the boy beside him. After being with him for more or less a decade, he would know if something was up. He didn't know what though—but since he brought up about what they'll be doing after high school, he could only guess it was about his future.

"You haven't decided yet?"

"Er…not yet," Kurosaki scratched his cheek with his index finger, and looked as if in thought. "You think I should go for a university too? But then again, studying isn't my favorite thing to do and that's _all_ you ever do in there." He sighed, feeling himself losing confidence as he continued speaking. "And I don't know what to do when I graduate yet. I wonder if I can get a stable job, or even _a_ job. I'm…" Kurosaki trailed off. One depressing thought had led to another. He only realized now that he's already buried his face in his knees. He doesn't dare to look up with that pathetic face he knew he was pulling.

There was a moment of silence between them until the other had spoken up again.

"You shouldn't look down on yourself, Kurosaki."

His eyes widened, raising his head a bit to see Kizami. He was staring at him, which caused a small blush to form on his cheeks. He was listening—well, he shouldn't be so surprised. He always listens. But what he said just now was something…really nice? Their eye contact lasted only for a few seconds, before Kizami had looked at the sky himself. It was a good thing because Kurosaki could just feel his cheeks reddening by the second. Was his stare always like that?

"You can shift jobs all you want. It's what you like to do. That isn't necessarily a bad thing…" He started, his mind going over possibilities. "Either way, as long as you're happy with what you do, the future doesn't look so bad for you."

Kurosaki's eyes were wide, even his mouth had been hanging slightly as the other spoke. That was considerably long. And kind. Sort of. This earned a questioning look from Kizami in which Kurosaki quickly responded to. "Yeah, you're right! Sorry for ruining the mood." He laughed lightheartedly, rubbing the back of his head from embarrassment. "H-Hey, remember that time when we were in middle school I said I'll be a hot millionaire with a lot of babes? Yeah! I'll definitely be that!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I can still dream, can't I?"

Kurosaki sighed, taking a bite out of his neglected sandwich. Kizami can be so wounding some times, especially after saying something so nice. Now that he thinks about it, his career wasn't the first thing he was worried about. It was about them, wasn't it? About his life without his best friend once they graduate. But he was an independent man, right? Right! He knows how to live his life without Kizami Yuuya! _Just because he's been with me…all my life…_

It was suddenly silent again.

"…Hey Kizami?"

"Hm?"

Kurosaki takes a deep breath before exhaling. "I don't want us…how we are…to change, especially after we graduate…" His cheeks had turned into a noticeable red. He was suddenly having a difficult time to express his feelings. "E-Even if we're not with each other…I don't want us to grow apart…—And I _totally_ mean that in a heterosexual way!" He added the last part a little too defensively, at which Kizami's lips slightly curled upward to. '_I said something really weird just now, didn't I?_' Kurosaki buried his face into the palm of his hands, hiding his embarrassment.

Kizami stifled a chuckle. Where did that come from? _Such a childish thing to say._ He didn't really understand why Kurosaki would want that to happen. Their relationship was considered a strange one with their personalities clearly contrasted. But it was too late to think about that. He instinctively nodded his head while Kurosaki was peeking through his fingers. The baseball player felt a wave of relief wash over him, knowing his best friend agreed to it. He decides to put his hands down, his blush just slightly evident, which Kizami honestly found amusing.

"Good!" He grinned goofily, "I'm glad I had this conversation with you. It really calmed my nerves, man." He gave a friendly slap on the other boy's back. Kizami will be his best friend even when they go their separate ways in life. He still had many months left before that day—but he knows time will fly by so quickly, especially when there's something you don't want to end. He doesn't need to worry.

Right?

* * *

**A/N:** THEN THEY WERE SENT TO HEAVENLY HOST ELEMNTARY SCHOOL. °˖◝(⁰▿⁰)◜˖°  
...

_(：3 」∠ )_


End file.
